Mothering Skills
by ColorfulAlgebra
Summary: Mothering skills were something Takao never thought he’d need. Then he “adopted” Daichi. Mentions of yaoi. Drabbling oneshot.


Title: Mothering Skills

Author: Pentagramy

Pairings: Kai x Takao (actual relationship), Takao x Daichi (mother-son)

Warnings: Mentions of yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I did, there would be Kai/Takao hugging at every corner and Rei/Takao kissing when I felt it was need. So, obviously, I don't own Beyblade. I do, however, try to make the guys do kissy-faces and sweet hugs with my power over Microsoft Word—which I don't own. Dammit.

Note:

Summary: Mothering skills were something Takao never thought he'd need. Then he "adopted" Daichi. Mentions of yaoi. Drabbling one-shot.

* * *

Mothering skills—something Takao thought he'd never need. Sighing, the navy haired boy looked up from his book to check if Daichi hadn't run off (which was something he tended to do). Why was he checking on Daichi? Because he had mothering skills! Which, contrary to what people thought, irritated him to no end—not because of being embarrassed in front of people, but because he was a constant laughing matter.

Like, if they'd be walking out the door to do a match, and Takao suddenly remembered it was cold out and Daichi had to put his coat on. Not so bad right? Right. But that was the first time he'd done it in public. And he honestly wasn't ready for the constant taunting that followed up because someone saw. And trust him, _a lot _of it followed.

But that wasn't so bad. It was really bad when Daichi started living at the dojo to go to school in Bey City. God, was that bad. He'd walk Daichi to school, and pick him up—they'd probably fight about this, people pointed out, just a year ago. But now it was done in silent understanding. And nobody got why. So they made fun of it. Things like Takao was dating Daichi filled news stands, and the BBA Revolution team took it hard—no one really believed the rumors, but everyone did, too, at the same time. It was tough.

Until one match. The redhead had just won—but he'd gotten beat-up in the process. It was kind of an even trade off. The navy haired youth didn't think so, though. As soon as Daichi started falling down, Takao was up on stage, pressing him tightly into his chest, the boy's right ear was pressed up against Takao's heart. Everyone was dead silent; the rumors were true?

The wide screen was light up with a crying Takao whispering over and over, "Daichi…c'mon, Daichi, wake up…Please, wake up…" And then Daichi—by complete accident—dropped the bomb. "Takao? Mom?" he asked blurrily. "Where are we Mom?" Everyone dead stopped. That… That was unexpected. Mom? Wow. Takao as Daichi's mom? Quadruple wow.

And, trust me; what Takao said next really got the whispers the crowd was making to stop. "I'm here, kiddo. I swear Daichi, I'm right here sweetie."

Now, surprise, surprise, right? Oh yeah. Rei looked like he was going to have a heart attack, and Max wasn't in much better shape. The Blitzkrieg Boys—the team they just finished off—looked unaffected. Kai, if nothing else, looked curious, interesting. "Daichi," he said, rolling the name on his tongue. "Daichi, my son. Heh. It won't work—child by marriage, maybe? Hmmm…" And, no matter how silently you say something like that, everyone always hears.

Especially this crowd; all anyone could do was whisper their thought on this to others. "Seriously?" "Kai, Takao, Daichi—a family?!" "Wow…" "So bizarre…" "This is the tournament of the century!" "I'm so glad I came today!" "Takao would make a good mother, I guess… He's really supportive…" "Kai would make a good father too—strict, but I could see him so spoiling his children!" "…You can?" "Yeah!"

And suddenly everyone was in an uproar. Apparently, this crowd approved of the couple and child status—now, only how many more millions to go? But still, despite some anger or discrimination that Kai quickly stopped, almost all fans were happy with this little family unit. One fan put it like this: "See, if Kai and Takao are together, than they'll work even harder to win against other people to face-off on each other. Don't ask why—that just seems like what they'll do. And, if they do that it'll make for more interesting beybattles! And, with Daichi like a child to them, they'll want to push him farther, for better success. And that'll shape a new world champ!"

The navy haired boy laughed, standing up. "C'mon, Daichi," he called to the sixteen-year-old. "We gotten get back before Kai realizes where we ran off to!"

Daichi laughed good-heartedly. "Ah," he said leaving the children in favor of his mother figure. "We were just escaping the training course of doom!"

Takao laughed. "Yeah? Well, try telling that to Kai! Or any of the other guys! Who, we did, ya know, leave to Kai's wrath…" The Japanese sweat-dropped, rubbing the back of his head. Oops. "Right—let's run back. In a very fast way."

Daichi thought for a second before nodding, scared. "We're gonna _die_."

Takao laughed. Maybe the mother position did have its perks.

* * *

Pent: Well, it certainly was a drabble. Pointless and something to write that passes the time. Please review!!

**Announcement for Heat of the Phoenix!!!** I wanted to tell you that, yes, my story will update shortly. Just let me get into school and get some damned inspiration. Sorry for the bad chapters/slow updates. I will never try to write in the summer again.


End file.
